Jungle Quest
by TeamUnitedNerds
Summary: Huntress Wizard and Jungle Princess hunt for The Deer
1. Chapter 1

Finn and Jake were usually more than capable of taking down whatever threat came their way, whether or not they were actually dangerous, or merely sad, disillusioned old perverts. This threat just happened to be familiar, as well. It was the Deer, one of the only enemies of Finn's that could actually strike fear into him. He had broken his legs, causing him to fall into a 6 month coma. Finn sent him down a hole in the sewer, and presumed that he was dead, or at least would never return. But, he did appear again, shortly after word got around the citizens of the Candy Kingdom were vanishing.

Naturally, being the courageous and selfless hero that he was, Finn attempted to defend the Candy Kingdom, assisted by his dog Jake. They were tossed aside easily, each knocked unconscious by a forceful kick to the head. They were hoisted upon the back of the Deer, who proceeded to run into the jungle, with the heroes on his back. Princess Bubblegum expected Finn and Jake to dispatch the threat. With them gone, she was forced to look for help elsewhere.

Princess Bubblegum was not used to asking for help from other princesses, even in the most dire situations. But, the forest which the Deer dragged Finn into was not her own territory; she needed to contact the one whose it was. Her name was Jungle Princess. In addition to owning the forest in which the Deer had fled into, she was also a skilled hunter. Not a day went by where she did not glide between treetops, throwing razor sharp spears at the lightning fast beasts racing below.

Jungle Princess stood in front of Princess Bubblegum, within her castle. Perhaps, castle wasn't the right word. It was much more like a large, beautiful tent. The walls were painted with detailed and intricate designs, each a multitude of colors. "I need your help with something" The Princess said. "What do you need assistance with?" Jungle Princess said, uninterested. She did not expect this to be any more than boring political business at best. "My kingdom has been attacked by a deer. I was wondering, since you're such a great hunter, if you would be willing to help" Jungle Princess clutched her spear dramatically. "Of course" she said. "I hope you don't mind if I ask someone else to help you" Princess Bubblegum said. Jungle Princess paused for a moment, before nodding her head.

Princess Bubblegum flew away upon The Morrow, towards where her next hunter would reside. She was leaned against a wall, her posture showing both readiness and indifference. She was creating arrows out of magic to ease her boredom, and the frustration she felt for herself and others. Her boot had a noticeable blood stain on it, but besides that, she was the same Huntress Wizard that she had always been. She looked a bit shocked as the Princess descended upon her, riding her bird.

Huntress Wizard was very rarely in the presence of royalty. In fact, the only time she had seen a princess was during the tournament. She made an awkward attempt at bowing, before realizing how stupid she looked. She returned to leaning on the wall. "Hello...Princess" she said, her tone lacking its usual bluntness. "I need your help" The Princess shouted. "Anything for you!" Huntress Wizard said, before mentally scolding herself for her eagerness. "Finn and Jake have been captured by a deer, and dragged into the forest. I already got Jungle Princess to help" Huntress Wizard already knew her answer. "Alright" she said.

"Alright, just get on Morrow" Princess Bubblegum said. "A...alright" she said, climbing onto the bird's back. "Morrow, away!" The bird sped through the air, tearing through the sky.

The two landed at the edge of the jungle, where Jungle Princess already resided. Princess Bubblegum hopped off of her bird, as did Huntress Wizard, who took a deep look into the jungle. She got excited, imagining herself swinging from the vines, firing arrows at beasts below. She stared at Jungle Princess, who turned towards the jungle. They stood next to each other, and took their first step into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

As Jungle Princess and Huntress Wizard walked farther into the woods, both of them realized how fearless the other was. Neither Jungle Princess nor Huntress Wizard showed any sign of fear, despite the darkness and eerie noises that surrounded them. Once they had walked into the forest a significant distance, Jungle Princess crouched down and scooped up some of the moist dirt. She lifted it up to her nose, and sniffed it a few times before pointing her spear to the north.

"This way" she said, proceeding to walk in the direction, with Huntress Wizard walking beside her. Huntress Wizard was not used to the jungle setting; she did most of her hunting and training in the forest. She was intrigued by the strange plants, and the small and bizarre animals that darted away before she could get a good look at them. She sighed as they continued on. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Huntress Wizard said, her voice conveying a bit more rudeness than she intended.

Jungle Princess scowled. She took great pride in her tracking skills, and any insult to it was worse than calling her mother a fat sack of butts.  
"Of course I do" she said. "Well, I'm sorry" Huntress Wizard said, her voice tainted with sarcasm. "It's just that when I walk for a mile without getting anything done, I tend to question the person guiding me" Jungle Princess let out a light, animal-like growl. She sniffed the air for a moment. "Look, we're close" she said. Huntress Wizard's visions was as sharp as a well made dagger, and through the mist of the jungle she spotted a brownish figure in the distance. She grabbed Jungle Princess by the shoulder, and shouted.

"Look! Over there!" Huntress Wizard said, pointing at the murky outline of the Deer. Nearly instantly, Jungle Princess broke out into a sprint, her spear at the ready to impale the beast. The Deer turned around, it's hallow, unfeeling eyes stared directly into Jungle Princess's, causing her to hesitate.

Jungle Princess may have charged right in, but Huntress Wizard took a different approach. She used her magic to conjure up a rope, which she whipped upwards. It wrapped itself around a tree branch, which she used to swing towards the Deer, attacking it from above. She soared through the air, attempting to land onto the Deer. Instead of landing on the Deer, she landed on Jungle Princess. The two collided with a crack, as the Deer ran away.

Huntress Wizard got to her feet, brushing the dirt off of herself. Jungle Princess got to her feet as well. She looked into Huntress Wizard's eyes with a gaze of pure hatred, and saw that her eyes showed no remorse for her failure. Jungle Princess growled. "He got away" she said.

"No kidding" was Huntress Wizard's only response. "Just track him again"

Jungle Princess held a finger up to her nose, and wiped away a bit of blood that had dripped from it. "I can't. You injured my nose" her voice had a nasily tone to it, confirming to Huntress Wizard that it was indeed out of commission. "So, what do you suggest we do?" Huntress Wizard said. "This is your fault, you tell me!" Jungle Princess shouted, throwing her spear to the ground. "If I was alone, I would have roasted that animal on a spit hours ago!"

Huntress Wizard leaned against a tree, groaning. She considered giving Jungle Princess a sarcastic rebut, but instead let out more moaning, before falling into silence. She stared at the sky for a moment, before proclaiming "It's getting dark, we should set up a camp"

Jungle Princess picked up her spear. "Let's find a clearing" she said.

The two women walked until they found a misty clearing between trees. Jungle Princess instinctively picked up some sticks, using them to form a makeshift shelter. Huntress Wizard used her magic to levitate the sticks, building her own housing. Jungle Princess looked at Huntress Wizard with disgust, before curling up in her shelter. Huntress Wizard sighed, laying down on the slimy dirt beneath her own shelter. She shivered, before wrapping her arms around herself to warm her. She wondered if her reward would be worth it. Then she imagined Princess Bubblegum's beautiful face, her eyes staring into hers, thanking her.

She slept warm and easily as thunder struck above her


	3. Chapter 3

Huntress Wizard awoke, cold and covered in dried mud. She gave a brief shiver, and brushed off the dirt, before looking over to Jungle Princess's shelter. She walked a little closer, and saw that she was not there. She growled, and shouted out "Come on, you donk! Get back to camp!" She waited for a moment, noting the silence that followed. She let out another guttural growl, before looking around. She saw a clearing in front of her, and walked towards it.

She walked down further, and saw Jungle Princess lying on the ground. Her body was limp, and she was a paler shade of blue green than she should have been. A bit of purple foam dripped out from the side of her mouth. Huntress Wizard ran up to her, placing her hand on Jungle Princess's heart. She felt a light pulse, which eased her fear, but didn't eliminate it. She wrapped her arms around Jungle Princess, and hoisted her onto her shoulders. She ran all the way back to camp, before realizing that there was nothing she could do there.

She lost her normal cool attitude for a moment, panicking. She began to gasp, looking around wildly for anything that could assist her. Huntress Wizard finally calmed herself. This was a large jungle, surely someone would be able to help her. She wasn't quite sure if that line of thinking was born of hope, or denial, but still, she thought. She searched her brain for a way to find someone. She was unfamiliar with this jungle. There was one thing she could do, however. She placed Jungle Princess on the ground, gently. She then raised both of her hands into the air. A bit of purple energy gathered around them. The energy intensified, growing into a small, glowing purple orb.

The orb was fired from her hands into the sky, leaving behind a fiery purple trail. The orb exploded in a firework-like manner, forming out the words "Come here, need help" in sparkling letters. Huntress Wizard was more than aware that it could attract enemies, but she was more concerned about helping Jungle Princess. She realized that until someone came along, she would not be able to do anything. If she were to leave camp, whoever came to help them might think that she wasn't there. She could do nothing but sit while her ally was dying, while hoping that a miracle would come along. She was horrified, and shuddered at the thought of sitting on the moist, mossy ground for hours while more foam came from Jungle Princess's mouth, while she remained helpless. She calmed herself with a deep breath, and sat down besides the Princess.

An hour later, Huntress Wizard felt like she would go insane at any moment. The darkness began to swallow the daylight. Since she had no idea what poisoned Jungle Princess, she also didn't know how much time she had left. Perhaps it would take days. She would lay there, unable to do anything but suffer. Maybe killing her would be the best option. Huntress Wizard was beginning to scare herself. She yawned, but was still as full of panic as she was the moment she saw that her friend was dying.

Huntress Wizard could not find words to describe her relief as an elderly man walked into her camp, looking around. He called out "Hello, I heard you need help?" Huntress Wizard got to her feet and screamed out "Over here! My friend is sick!" the old man ambled over to Jungle Princess, and looked at her for a moment. "Looks like she ate some poisoned berries. Pretty severe too"

"Will she be okay?" Huntress Wizard said, her voice conveying actual sadness. She was surprised by how much she actually cared. She had already broken Jungle Princess's nose, she owed her this. The old man eyed her for a moment, before saying solemnly "I can say there's a good chance we can help her, if we do it fast enough"

"Alright, what can I do?" Huntress Wizard asked.

"Everything that I tell you to" he said, lifting up Jungle Princess onto his shoulders. "I have some herbs at my house that might be able to heal her. Just follow me" he said, walking out of the camp and onto the path. Huntress Wizard was impressed by his strength. Jungle Princess was slender, but solid. She wasn't exactly light. She put that on a mental list of things not to tell Jungle Princess when she woke up. After a few minutes of walking, the three had finally reached the old man's home. It was a small shack, made out of sticks. It smelled of spices. The scent was mystifying, and flooded Huntess Wizard with same bizarre, nostalgic thoughts. A few about her childhood friend, who turned into a butthole, but also a few about Princess Bubblegum, which she tried her best to banish.

The old man opened the door to his house, and laid Jungle Princess on the bed inside. He turned around calmly, and said to Huntress Wizard "Now, I'm sure you already know this, but there's something vital I have to tell you" he said, giving his white hair a flip. "I brought you and your friend her so that I could eat your brains. Nothing personal, brains are just tasty"

Huntress Wizard instinctively pulled out and arrow, but was unable to levitate it, for the old man had already taken a staff from the corner of the room, and used it to fire a pair of magical blue bolts at both of her arms. They arced through the air, before forming into restraints, pinning Huntress Wizard to the wall. He then used his staff to create a scalpel, which he held in his hand for a moment. He walked towards Jungle Princess slowly, raising the knife above his head, dramatically.

Huntress Wizard felt raging, burning fury inside of her. She was done being unable to help. She swung herself upwards, flipping herself upside down. She pushed her legs against the wall, breaking the restraints from the wall, and flinging Huntress Wizard forwards. She slammed into the old man with her feet, knocking him to the ground with a mildly sickening thud. He got to his feet swiftly, and picked up his staff once again. Huntress Wizard let out a full-on roar, and grabbed his staff out of his hand. She snapped it in half over her knee, and smashed the longer half into the side of his face. He looked a bitch scratched up, but not defeated. He grabbed a bottle of herbs off of his shelf, and unscrewed the cap. He threw the burning power into Huntress Wizard's eyes. Her reflexes were fast enough to allow her to raise her hand, and block some of it.

But, some of the power went into her eyes, blurring her vision. She saw the vague outline of the old man picking his scalpel up off the ground. Huntress Wizard raised her arm, and fired a wobbly ball of orange from her fingertips. It struck the old man in the stomach, knocking him to his knees. She raised her leg, and finished him off with a thunderous slap across the face. She wiped her eyes, improving her vision, but not removing any of the pain. She gazed upon Jungle Princess, and leaned down to her face. She whispered in her ear "I'm sorry, I'll fix this"


	4. Chapter 4

Huntress Wizard was walking back to the camp, with Jungle Princess on her shoulders. Midway to the camp, she heard a slow, melodic song coming from the west. Huntress Wizard felt it instinctively draw her in its direction. She had a feeling that nothing but good could come from her going to it. Huntress Wizard began to walk towards it, brushing aside a few branches to reach it. She saw a clearing, dotted with colorful mushrooms. Each one let out a whistle, that sounded exactly like the noise from before. She felt a bit dizzied as the volume increased, and could only ask "W...what are you?" She felt her limbs get numb, and she laid Jungle Princess down.

One of the mushrooms spoke. It was the largest, a deep red color. It's voice was as hypnotizing as it's song. As it spoke, the whistling of the other mushrooms ceased. "We are the Gleeops of the Jungle" Huntress Wizard snapped out of her trance. She looked back at Jungle Princess, then back to the Gleeops. She dragged Jungle Princess over to them, and asked "Could you cure her for me?" The Gleeop let out a brief whistle, before smiling kindly. The rest of the Gleeops did the same. Huntress Wizard tried her best to keep her focus, but clarity was hard when she was surrounded with such bizarre and wonderful sounds.

"The spores of the Gleeops are powerful healing agents. But, you'll need to do something for us too"

"Anything" Huntress Wizard said.

The large, red Gleeops smiled again, and said "It's been dry. Bring us some water. Magical waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaater" the last word was said in a long, almost mechanical tone that sounded like a robot singing. Huntress Wizard bent down to pick up Jungle Princess, but the Gleeop said "No, we will watch her, go on your own" Huntress Wizard leaned against a tree. She felt sarcasm rush through her. "Listen, I'm not leaving you alone with her"

"We cannot move. There isn't much bad we could move"

"Alright. But you do anything to her, and I'll roast you on a spit with some peppers and onions"

The Gleeops nodded in synchronization. Huntress Wizard walked away, before asking "Wait. Where would I get magical water?"

The Gleeops turned away, and ignored her. "Listen you little donks! I'm not going around this entire jungle to find something that I don't even know exists! Just give me something!"

A medium sized orange Gleeop said, in a voice that could be likened to a beating drum "It is inside of a cave, within a small glass bottle" Huntress Wizard gave a solitary nod, before running off in the other direction. She ran quite the distance, before realizing that she had no idea where to find a cave. She hit herself on the face, before sitting down in frustration. She let out a soft growl, before looking around. She saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye, and leapt to her feet. She levitated an arrow in preparation, and took a closer look at it. It was a medium sized squirrel-like creature, that walked on two legs. It wore a toga, made out of moist green leaves. Huntress Wizard assumed that it was intelligent, because of its humanoid posture.

"Hey!" Huntress Wizard shouted, waving towards it. The creature turned towards her, and gazed at her for a moment, before running in the other direction. "Listen you butt! Get back here!" Huntress Wizard said, sprinting at the creature. She looked above her, and saw a low hanging vine in front of her. She grabbed it as she ran, and yanked it down. While running, she used her magic to form the vine into a lasso. She used her levitation powers to fling it towards the squirrel, wrapping it around its ankle. It fell to the ground, landing on it's face.

Huntress Wizard walked up to it, and said "Alright you patoot, I just need to ask you something" The creature got to its feet, and kicked Huntress Wizard in the leg. It backed up, and said "Listen, buttwad, you think you can just rope me up and expect me to tell you something?" Huntress Wizard turned red slightly, and levitated one of her arrows. She pointed it at the creature's head. "Listen you donk" she said between gritted teeth. "Give me an answer or I'll kill you" the creature sneered, and said "Fine. What do you want?"

Huntress Wizard took a deep, slow breath and said "I'm looking for some magical water or something. I hear it's inside of a cave. Do you know where I could find something like that?"

"I walked by a cave just a little bit before you assaulted me!" he said. "Just walk to the North a bit and you'll be there"

Huntress Wizard smiled. "Thanks" she said, running past him. She continued to sprint, until she spotted a large, rocky cave in the distance. She walked in front of it, and saw that it was nothing more than a deep, endlessly dark cavern. She waved a hand, and a small ball of yellow light appeared, levitating above her hand. She stepped into the cave, slowly. Once she saw that nothing was popping out to eat her, she ran deeper in.

The ball of light revealed the inside of the cave. It was dull, and made of gray stone. A dull, orange-colored substance dripped down from the ceiling. Huntress Wizard went out of her way to avoid the drops, and shrieked a bit whenever one came near her. She shined her light towards the end of the cave, and saw a small, blue bottle. It was crystalline, and bounced the light from Huntress Wizard around the cave, revealing a beast standing behind the bottle.

It's appearance could best be likened to a massive orange kitty. If it was smaller, and it's mouth was not dripping a thick, slimy orange substance, it would have been quite cute. It wore a comically serious look upon it's face. Both of it's black eyes were aimed at Huntress Wizard. It meowed, which echoed throughout the cave like a roar. Huntress Wizard restrained her desire to panic, and used her powers to levitate the bottle into her hand. The kitty lunged at her, paws extended. She grabbed the bottle, and dove to the right. She spent a second wiping the sweat off of her forehead. She ran out of the cave, and turned around the face the furious kitty. She pulled a long arrow out of her quiver, and said "Alright you donk, this bunk ends"


	5. Chapter 5

With no hesitation, Huntress Wizard used her magic to fling an arrow directly at the kitty. It hit it in the head, but bounced off harmlessly after snapping in half. Huntress Wizard dropped the bottle into her quiver, and turned around and ran. The cat leapt towards her once again. Huntress Wizard turned around, and decided to dive forwards, narrowly dodging the cat's claws. She continued to run, until she reached a tree. She formed a rope out of magical energy, and whipped it upwards. It wrapped around a thick branch by the top of the tree.

Huntress Wizard began to pull herself up, as the kitten got to its feet. She cringed as she heard the branch creak under her weight. The kitten let out another ferocious meow, splattering orange slime everywhere. A bit stuck to Huntress Wizard's boot, which she thrashed wildly trying to get it off. She swung forwards, and wrapped her legs around the tree. She used them to assist in pulling herself up. The kitten neared her, pressing it's paws again the tree, and shaking it. As the tree rocked, Huntress Wizard's legs were knocked free of the tree, so only her arms remained around the rope. The kitty continued shaking the tree, and Huntress Wizard's arms began to burn with exhaustion. The closed her eyes, and let go.

She was terrified as she felt herself plummet for a few seconds through the air. She felt herself land on top of the kitten, before swiftly bouncing off. "No!" she shouted, as she was flung off of the kitten's back. Instinctively, her hand shot out, and wrapped against a bit of the kitten's fur. She grabbed onto it with her other hand, and began to pull herself back up. The kitten was unaware that Huntress Wizard had fallen from the tree, so it continued to push on it. Huntress Wizard finally pulled herself all the way back up. She was on the kitten's back now, and furiously grabbed the kitten's fur. She desperately attempted to think for a way to defeat the kitten. Frustrated, she chopped down on the kitten's neck with all the strength she had left in her arms.

To her amazement, the kitten began to tense up. It's eyes turned hallow, before the kitten began to shake. It's legs collapsed, as did the rest of the kitten. It fell over, numbly. Huntress Wizard was flung off, into a tree. She felt a thunderous crack as her back smashed into the tree. She slammed into the tree at a slightly sideways angle, causing the magic water within her quiver to remain unharmed. Huntress Wizard however, was surging with agony. She fell to the ground, and half hoped that she would die upon impact. But then she remember Jungle Princess, and Princess Bubblegum. She had duties to complete. After she felt the ground hit her, she tried her best to restrain the pain from consuming her. Still, the shock of the impact left her numb, and barely able to walk. Being a wizard, she could take quite a blow, but there were very few things in the land of Ooo that could survive slamming into a tree unharmed.

Huntress Wizard had no choice but to collapse. She closed her eyes.

She awoke, and was suddenly struck with another wave of pain. She was almost enraged at the pain. She gathered herself, and got to her feet. She gave her spine a quick rub, in hope that it would ease the pulsating ache. It did nothing. She sprinted as fast as she could, towards the direction that she assumed the Gleeops were in. At this point, she barely cared what she did. She just wanted something to be over with. She wasn't thinking rationally, and she knew it. She stopped running for a moment, and fell to her knees, clutching her sides. For no reason she could discern, she let out a small laugh. She got to her feet once again, before falling down. She gave a lengthy, furious growl, before bursting into a limping sprint again.

She finally found the clearing where the Gleeops resided. Her eyes darted to the still unconscious Jungle Princess, who's chest rose and fell with slow breaths. "Alright you donks, here's your water. Now fix her"

"Just sprinkle it on ussssssss" the smallest among the Gleeops said. Huntress Wizard pulled the bottle out of her quiver, and shook it out over all of the Gleeops. The large, red one nodded, and said "Alright, now we'll heal her" he let out a long, steady breath. From his mouth came a small storm of yellow spores, which washed over Jungle Princess. With a dry cough, she awoke, and got to her feet dizzily. Huntress Wizard hugged her without hesitation, before backing away awkwardly. Jungle Princess still looked a bit distant. She asked, her voice flat and unfeeling "What happened? I ate some berries and..." Huntress Wizard said sarcastically "Well, you just passed out, and I had to drag your body all over this jungle trying to bring you back" Jungle Princess suddenly looked enraged. "That was foolish" she said spitefully. "You should have tracked the deer down first" Huntress Wizard scowled. "I almost broke my back trying to help you! If I hadn't brought you back now, you might have died!"

Jungle Princess's face softened. "Fine" she said, feeling her nose. "Well, my nose isn't broken anymore" she sniffed around, and pointed straight ahead. "The deer is this way, but very far off" she said. Huntress Wizard sighed, and looked at one of the Gleeops. "Listen, can you fix my back too?" The Gleeop breathed out another cloud of spores, which danced around Huntress Wizard. She sneezed, and felt the pain in her back dissolve. "Did I mention that I fought a giant kitty for you?" she said.

"Come on, we have work to do. Let's get back to camp" Jungle Princess said.

The pair walked back to camp. Jungle Princess suddenly tensed. "I hear something in the camp" she said, crawling slowly towards the campsite. Huntress Wizard walked over to her shelter, indifferently. She looked inside, and saw a gray figure within, with long white hair. He was passed out, but still wore an arrogant grin. Huntress Wizard picked him up by the collar of his shirt, and said "Ash, what are you doing here?" Ash slowly opened his eyes, and said, voice slurred "Just walking around babe, ya know" Huntress Wizard gave him a swift knee to the stomach, and dropped him to the ground. He clutched his chest. "Listen, just wanted a place to sleep. Come on, we're friends, right?" Jungle Princess approached him, and asked Huntress Wizard "You know him?"

Huntress Wizard sighed. "We were friends, before he became a total buttwipe"

"That's me!" Ash said, before collapsing on the ground again. "Should we keep him here?" Jungle Princess asked. "No" Huntress Wizard said without pausing for a moment to think about her answer. She looked at Ash with a combination of repulsion and pity. "If you hate him that much, we can use him as bait" Jungle Princess said. Huntress Wizard did not object to this idea. She dragged his body into the edge of the camp, and dropped him down. She yawned, and returned to her shelter. The sun slowly fell, and she closed her eyes.

She was awoken at 12 by a crack of thunder and Ash mumbling "Marceline, babe, don't leave me" Ash was swiftly silenced by a rock hitting his head.


	6. Chapter 6

When Huntress Wizard awoke, she half expected to see Jungle Princess passed out, poisoned again. She looked at Ash with another contempt filled glare, before getting to her feet. She walked up to Jungle Princess groggily, and woke her up by shaking her gently. She jumped to her feet with one swift motion. Huntress Wizard picked up a stone off the ground, and hurled it at Ash. It hit him in the head, waking him as well

Ash walked towards Huntress Wizard clumsily, rubbing his head. "Ugh, what was that for?" he asked angrily. "Being born" Huntress Wizard said, turning to face Jungle Princess. "So, where's the deer now?" Jungle Princess sniffed around, before looking towards the south. "There" she said, pointing. "So, I guess I'm coming along with you two?" Ash asked. Before Huntress Wizard could protest, Jungle Princess blurted out "Yes, of course you are" Ash smirked. He lifted his hand up and wiggled his finger, letting small sparks of magic fire from them. "So, what are we here for, ladies?" the way Ash said "ladies" made Huntress Wizard want to slap him even more. "We're looking for a deer for the Princess" Huntress Wizard said, looking away from Ash as she spoke. "The Princess?" Ash said, grinning. "You mean, Bubblegum? As in, the one who you wanted to k-" Huntress Wizard cut him off by screaming "Well, why are you here!?"

"Well, I was just meeting with my amazon girlfriend" Ash said, her smirk widening. Jungle Princess's anger began to boil. "I refuse to believe that any of my amazons would go anywhere near a swine like you!" she screamed. Ash let out an arrogant laugh. "Maybe your amazons don't have awful taste in men like you" Jungle Princess let out a shriek, that pierced the ears of everyone nearby, and left a painful ring in the ears of Ash and Huntress Wizard. She walked up to Ash, and got right in his face, shouting "Listen you pathetic little jerk! Don't even pretend like anyone would like someone as closed minded as you!" she slapped him across the face, with enough force to reduce him to his knees. He placed his hand upon his red cheek, wearing a look of disbelief. "You...hit hard for a girl" he said, gripping his face again.

Jungle Princess took in a deep breath, calming herself. Huntress Wizard was leaning against a nearby tree, pretending to be unaware of the fury around her. "Listen" Jungle Princess said, her voices still tainted with venom. "You're clearly too much of an...annoyance to stay with us, so please, get away from out shelter and leave us alone"

"Not happening" Ash said, stumbling to his feet in an almost drunken manner. "You don't control me. If I want to help you, you're getting my help" Jungle Princess lifted him up by the collar of his shirt, and said, in a furious whisper "If you do anything at all that I don't like, it's over for you. Understand?"

Ash nodded. "So, where are we going?" Huntress Wizard asked. Jungle Princess suddenly whipped around wildly. "Glob!" she screamed at Ash. "Now I lost the deer!"

"Relax" Huntress Wizard said. "Just sniff him out again" Jungle Princess turned to Huntress Wizard, and shouted. "Relax? You're the one who didn't even want him to come with us!"

Huntress Wizard walked up to Jungle Princess, and placed her hand upon her shoulder. "Listen" she said calmly. "I'm not doing this because I like Ash, or think he's useful, or respect him. But we have a long history, and I think he can improve"

Jungle Princess growled, and shoved Huntress Wizard's hand away. She sniffed around in the air. "Alright" she said. "Let's go. Ash, remember what I said" Ash gave her a sarcastic salute, before walking up behind Huntress Wizard. The trio assembled together, and began to walk out of the camp, along the path.

To the surprise of Huntress Wizard and Jungle Princess, Ash remained silent for a majority of their walk. In fact, the entire trio was completely wordless, until they reached a large tree. It was a beautiful sight, a massive, strong trunk ending with a plume of yellowed leaves that rained dew down upon those below. "What are we doing?" Ash asked. "I thought I was going to kill some deer with my magics. This is a load of bunk"

"Shut up" Jungle Princess said, sniffing around more. Her nose was filled with a sickeningly and intensely sweet scent, radiating from the tree. "Something in this tree is deadening my sense of smell"

Ash shoved Jungle Princess aside. "Well, what is it?" he asked, nearing the tree. "NO!" Jungle Princess screamed, before the ground began to shake with a force of ungodly strength. Ash was knocked onto his buttocks, while Jungle Princess remained on her feet. Huntress Wizard took a knee, but still pulled out an arrow in preparation. "What's happening?" Huntress Wizard asked Jungle Princess. "I don't know. Feels like an earthquake"

With another furious rumble coming from the ground, an enormous plant burst from within the tree. It looked like a venus flytrap, except far more massive. From its maw came a disgustingly sweet-smelling purple mist, and a mass of thick, vine-like tentacles. "Glob, how many giant, slime dripping things are in this jungle?" Huntress Wizard said, launching her arrow at the plant. It sunk into it's stalk, but did no damage. "Actually, there are quite a lot of those in here" Jungle Princess said. "In fact, there's plenty of giant spiders on the southern end-" Jungle Princess was cut off by a sharp "Be quiet!" from Ash, who was now at his feet. He shoved Huntress Wizard out of the way, and raised up both of his hands, with blue sparks flying from them. "Alright, ladies. Move over and let a man do his job" Ash said.


End file.
